


The only one

by ScatteredEsprit



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, it contains spoilers for season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 12:57:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15631137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScatteredEsprit/pseuds/ScatteredEsprit
Summary: Walk for the Galaxy Garrison's hallways was a weird experience for Lance. He used to walk the same hallways daily but after spent time in the space, the experience was surreal."Do you think your classmates missed you?" asked Allura."Definitely," answered Lance. "I was very popular". Allura smiled, she didn't believe it; but what they didn't know was that there were somebody waiting for Lance in the next room.





	The only one

Walk for the Galaxy Garrison's hallways was a weird experience for Lance. He used to walk the same hallways daily but after spent time in the space, the experience was surreal.  
"Do you think your classmates missed you?" asked Allura.  
"Definitely," answered Lance. "I was very popular". Allura smiled, she didn't believe it; but what they didn't know was that there were somebody waiting for Lance in the next room.  
"Hello Lance," said a female voice.  
"Oh, quiznack." Lance stared at not one, but three girls standing in front of him.   
"Hey! Jenny, Jenny, and Jenny!"  
"It's Jenna," corrected him one of them.  
"It's basically the same," muttered the blue paladin.  
"Lance?" Allura peeked to see what was happening.  
"Who is that?! Is she another of your Jennies?!" shouted one of the girls.  
"No, no, no, no," replied Lance quickly, "she is Allura, she is the only one."  
The Jennies were furious so Lance tried to fix the problem: "Hey, girls... Listen! I know you probably talked to each other about me and I know this looks bad but trust me... there is a good explanation for this... emm." He looked at Allura to ask for help but he met with her confused eyes instead, she was expecting an explanation too. No, there was something else... she wasn't confused, she was upset.  
He felt a knot in his stomach. In the past, when something didn't work with a girl he didn't really worried, there would always be other girls. Now it was different, he didn't wanted other girl, he wanted only one girl and wanted to be the best person for her.  
"The true is... I was dating all of you at the same"  
"Wait! You are confessing?" said surprised one of the Jennies.  
"I didn't see it coming," admitted the other Jenny.  
"Why are you telling us the true?" questioned Jenna.  
"Because... I was wrong... and I knew I was doing something bad but I didn't really care at that time," Lance tried to explain—"but now I... I'm sorry. I don't know what to say. I was younger and stupid and I should never have played with your feelings and I really really sorry... we are ok?"  
The Jennies looked at him, they were still angry. It was a lame apologize, he didn't blame them.  
"but if you still wanna slap me I guess it's fair"  
\--  
"How bad is it?"  
"Mmm, it look really red but you will be fine," said Allura putting a bag of ice in Lance's face.  
"I'm pretty sure Jenna is half galra, no human can slap like that," complained the boy, Allura giggled. "You are enjoying this, don't you?" Lance guessed, "You think I deserved it."  
Allura didn't respond but he could see she was trying to not laugh.   
"But do you believe me?"  
"What thing, Lance?"  
"That I have changed... do you believe me?"  
Allura stared at him, there were a million of words in her eyes and he was unable to read any of them. His face immediately turned bright red. She realized he was looking for her approval and now he had made the whole moment uncomfortable. Allura finally gave him a tender smile.  
"Yes, Lance. I know you are better now."

**Author's Note:**

> english isn't my first language so please let me know if you see a mistake


End file.
